


i cant sleep

by neotsukimi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Eating Disorders, Rant Fic, Relapsing, by felix i mean me, felix is sad again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotsukimi/pseuds/neotsukimi
Summary: im really tired and i need to rant like always so here it is. also i just wrote and didnt reread it so dont be on my ass.
Kudos: 48





	i cant sleep

felix was actually doing great if you ask him. he felt happiness after such a long dark year. he felt the need to tell his friends all about his recovery. he was doing great. 

until,,,

"for someone who looks skinny you sure look fat"

felix laughed it off.  
"yeah, haha" 

felix tried not to think much of it as he was so caught up in trying to recover and finally live a normal life. but no matter what it wouldn't get out of his head. 

months past and its still stuck in his head. why is it still bothering him. why couldnt he just let it go. was he really still fat? he checked the mirror more often and started to eat less. he felt hopeless once more 

days go by and the urge to go back is stronger. his desire to become sick grew again like before. oh but this time he was alone.

his friends all think he's better so of course he cant tell them. they were so proud after all and he couldn't bare for them to be disappointed. so he just kept it to himself. bad idea.

now here he is wanting comfort and support. he was slowly going back to old habits and couldnt bear it. but he couldnt reach for help. 

so there he lies on his bed restless and thought overwhelming him. cant seem to focus at all. 

he still has to go through school and put on a mask and act like everything is okay. like hes not slowly breaking.

he doesnt know how he could handle going in the public. he doesnt wanna face or talk to anyone. 

its not like he could take a sick day since the school was already on his ass for missing to many days.

all felix wants is help but cant get it. it hurts a lot but he hopes he can manage on is own.


End file.
